Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (10 - 3 \times 2)) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (9 + (10 - 6)) \times 5 $ $ = (9 + (4)) \times 5 $ $ = (9 + 4) \times 5 $ $ = (13) \times 5 $ $ = 13 \times 5 $ $ = 65 $